Reinhardt vs Astaroth
Pre-Analysis Alexander: What is it about big weapons that catch a person’s eye? Is it the awesome power they have, or is it just that they look cool. Whatever it is, these two certainly nail it. And anyone in their way. D1G1T: Reinhardt Wilhelm, crusader and member of Overwatch! Alexander: And Astaroth, flesh golem of the Fygul Cestemus! D1G1T: I’m D1G1T, and this is my friend, Alexander! Alexander: And today, we open the Battlerealm. Reinhardt Alexander: In the distant future, sentient robots known as Omnics rise up against the humans and throw the world into chaos. The world may have fallen into the rule of the Omnics, if not for a special group of heroes known as Overwatch. D1G1T: Some notable members of the group were Jack Morrison, Gabriel Reyes, Genji Shimada and Lena Oxton. However, only one member was the pilot of a J08 Crusader Armour. Alexander: That member was Reinhardt Wilhelm, who was a former Crusader. After his commander, Balderich Von Adler, had been slain in battle with the Omnics, he served in Overwatch until it’s eventual disbanding. D1G1T: He’s armed with a mighty rocket hammer, which he can swing once per second, which means he can swing sixty times in a minute. Alexander: He’s also got a barrier shield that can soak up rapid fire from a Bastion’s turret mode, which can fire 35 bullets per second. D1G1T: The J08 Armour comes equipped with a rocket booster on the back, which allows him to charge into his enemies. However, he cannot stop nor turn while he charges. Alexander: According to the description for the Fire Strike, “Reinhardt slings a flaming projectile which pierces and damages any enemy it touches”. D1G1T: Finally, Reinhardt can swing his hammer down so hard, he can knock enemies as heavy as D.va to the floor. That’s considerably impressive! Alexander: Despite how strong he appears to be, he’s not much stronger than an olympic wrestler without that suit of armour. However, this is not nearly as bad as the fact that his shield has one glaring weakness. D1G1T: What’s that? Alexander: ......It doesn’t block melee attacks. D1G1T: ...Oh. That could be worse, I guess. Astaroth Alexander: Fygul Cestemus is an organization within the universe of Soul Calibur who served the Greek god of war, Ares, who was also known as Palgaea. They were responsible for the creating the Lizardmen, which were half-lizard people. D1G1T: However, they had to make a controllable being that would retrieve Soul Edge for their god. This is what resulted in the creation of the mighty golem, Astaroth. Alexander: Astaroth wields a massive axe named Kulutues, which in the Fygul Cestemus’ language means “Merciless Destroyer”. D1G1T: He’s also shown to be really strong, as he can pick up humans with relative ease and toss them like a living paper airplane! Alexander: Despite his massive amount of strength, he does have one glaring weakness. He’s not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed. D1G1T: But when you’re a golem who can toss people around with little to no effort, intelligence is overrated! Fight Reinhardt walks through the empty streets of Eichenwalde, responding to the call of a massive villain carrying an equally-sized axe. “If the sightings are correct, then it should be…” He saw the crook on a rampage, smashing things with his axe. “More! I need more power!” The giant turns to Reinhardt, axe raised for battle. FIGHT! Astaroth opened the battle, stomping his way towards Reinhardt, but he is struck immediately with a Fire Strike. This didn’t slow him down, however, as he continued his approach. Reinhardt closed the gap by charging at Astaroth, getting him hit into a wall. Astaroth retaliated by grabbing Reinhardt and attempting to throw him. Reinhardt landed with minimal damage to the suit as Astaroth began to spin around quickly, striking Reinhardt continuously. “I will smash you to pieces!” Reinhardt took his hammer and swung it at Astaroth, sending him flying. After Astaroth had gotten back up for more, Reinhardt raised his hammer to the sky as Astaroth ran towards him. The hammer slammed down, causing Astaroth to fall down to the ground. Before Astaroth could stand back up, Reinhardt slammed his hammer down on Astaroth’s head. A red mist filled the air for a moment before Reinhardt lifted his hammer, a red puddle now where Astaroth’s head was. “Hah! Hardly broke a sweat!” Reinhardt said as he stretched. Post-Analysis Alexander: Well, that was pretty difficult to call, but I think that pretty much seals the deal. Astaroth is quite durable, but he wasn’t able to keep up with Reinhardt for very long. D1G1T: And while they both hit equally as hard and hold massive weapons, Reinhardt has been in action for much longer, which gives him the edge in experience. Alexander: But this comes down to one question: Who would get the killing blow first? D1G1T: The answer to that is Reinhardt, since there’s nothing that Astaroth would be able to do to counter Earthshatter. Alexander: In the end, Astaroth was unable to hammer out a win. D1G1T: The winner is Reinhardt! Results: REINHARDT + Could protect against ranged attacks with his shield + Experience + Intelligence + Speed = Arsenal = Strength - Age - Durability - Shield doesn’t block melee ' ' ASTAROTH + Durability + Age = Arsenal = Strength - No shield - Experience - Intelligence - Speed - Isn’t immune to the effects of EarthshatterCategory:Soul Calibur Combatants Category:Overwatch Combatants Category:Year 2 Battles